Memory for computers or other electronic devices can include blocks of memory cells integrated into a larger integrated circuit or stand-alone integrated circuits. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static RAM (SRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), flash memory and phase change memory (PCM).
As demand for greater capacities of memory grows, some memory devices may include multiple electronic memory dice in one package. In some instances, such as designs compliant with specifications from the Open NAND Flash Interface (ONFI) Workgroup, the device may include multiple chip enable inputs in one package that may provide for a separate chip enable input for each memory die. Some packages, such as ball-grid array (BGA) and land-grid array (LGA) packages may have multi-layer wiring substrates to route the various chip enable inputs to a particular memory die, but other packages, such as the Very Very Thin Small Outline Package (WSOP) and the Thin Small Outline Package (TSOP) may have a single layer lead-frame that limits the routing that can be done in the package itself.
Some devices may include a jumper wire in the package from a particular chip enable input lead to a separate lead bonding area. A bond wire may then be used to connect the separate lead bonding area to a memory die's chip enable pad. Such in-package jumpers may increase assembly complexity, time, and/or cost, decrease manufacturing yields, and may decrease the amount of space in the package available for the memory dice.